Some Cupid Kills with Arrows
by AenthPress
Summary: Draco Malfoy had it coming to him. You know that saying: Break my best friend's heart, I'll break your face? Hermione planned so much worse. Turning Hermione into a different girl caused all hell to break loose in Draco's world. But falling in love wasn't part of the plan. DMxHG
1. Preface

Preface

He cradled me in his arms, like I was the most precious thing in the world. In his world. I savoured it. Because I knew, in a few moments, the spell was going to break. I was going to lose him.

He brought us in a sitting position and tilted my chin to meet my eyes. This is it.

"I love you."

I wanted to say it back. I needed to say it back. But I couldn't, this whole fiasco was a lie. I looked at him, trying so hard to say I felt the same with my eyes. Four slow heartbeats passed. The spell broke and he saw me. The face of adoration had now turned into mortification.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat contently in front of the fire of the Gryffindor Common Room while reading Hogwarts: A History, by myself. Ron was at Quidditch practice and Harry was out somewhere with Dean, Neville, and Seamus doing Merlin knows what. This was my fifth time reading it but every time I did, I'd get something new out of it. Hogwarts never seemed to run out of secrets! I had gotten to the part of the charmed portraits when my best friend, Ginny, came through the door. Her curled red hair had loosened over the period of time but she had a huge smile on her face and her brown eyes twinkled with happiness. I glanced at the page number I was at and closed the book to give her my attention.

"Where'd he take you this time, Gin?" I asked while sitting on the couch, looking at her with my arms crossed and smiling.

This was a normal routine for us. She came back to the room after a date with her boyfriend and always had a story to tell.

"Oh! Hermione! I didn't even notice you there!" She said all giddily.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, seeing as how the couch was parallel to the door.

Ginny ran over to the seat beside me and sat excitedly. "Oh Mione, he was so romantic! He took me to the Astronomy Tower for dinner and we watched the stars together! He even brought music so we could slow dance!" She sat back into the cushions and sighed happily. "What did I do, Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"What did I do!" She breathed out with a smile on her face. "To deserve someone like him!"

It really was refreshing to see how happy someone could be over another person. I leaned into her and enveloped her into a hug. "You're you, Gin. And that's all you ever have to be." She hugged me back with equal favour. There a sudden vibrating but I didn't know where it came from.

Ginny pulled out her wand and I found the source of it. "That's him! I better go, thanks Hermione! Bye, talk to you later!"

"Bye Ginny!" I said to a closing door. I chuckled and opened my book back to the page.

The next morning, I woke up with sunlight streaming in through the windows. I made my bed and went into the bathroom. I walked out into the common room, finding Harry and Ron arguing about something, probably something pointless.

"I'm telling you, Harry! Dragons are way cooler than Phoenixes. They fly, spit out fire, and can travel you to places." Ron said triumphantly.

"Alright, but can they make healing tears or I don't know…are immortal?" Harry retorted.

Hermione decided it was time to step in. "Phoenixes are more useful, Ronald." Harry beamed. Ron slumped into his chair and crossed his arms like a six year old, mumbling something about always taking Harry's side.

"Okay Harry, don't let it go to your head. I just chose your answer because it was more logical." She added just to make Ron feel better. Harry nodded and smiled. Ron stuck out his tongue out at him.

"Breakfast, you two?" I started making my way towards the door. They both got up and followed me out.

We got into the Great Hall and automatically went to the Gryffindor Table. Dean, Neville and Seamus clapped hands with Harry in acknowledgment and waved to Ron and I. Ron went over to Oliver Wood and his twin brothers to talk about Quidditch. I look around the table to find Ginny. I saw her sitting with Lavender at the end of the table. Ever since we reached Sixth Year, it was harder for me, Ron, and Harry to stay as the Golden Trio. Ron had Quidditch to deal with which left Harry and I. But I knew Harry needed boys to talk to, so I didn't mind when Harry had found Dean and them to hang out with. I was constantly studying for NEWTS and in the library. It seemed that our drifting had gone on for quite awhile but slowly so that none of us could notice.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked. They both nodded and smiled.

They continued their conversation as I was getting my food, including me in every now and then. I was almost finished when I realized Parvati wasn't here. That's why it was quiet.

"Hey guys, where's Parvarti?"

"She said she was going to have breakfast with someone. I'm not sure though, I think she has a date!" Lavender winked.

"It's great she's getting out there! How about you Lav, how's your love life?" Ginny waggled her eyebrows at her. Lavender turned a little pink.

"You do have someone! Who is it?" I asked eagerly. Ginny bobbed her head vigorously and we both leaned in closer to Lavender.

"Well…" Lavender said shyly. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone who but I can say that he is every girl's dream. Everything about him is so…" Her eyes glazed over. "dreamy. I could just fall in his grey eyes."

"Wow, what a wonderful explanation, Lavender. Now I just have to look for grey eyes. That narrows it down." I joked sarcastically. "Okay fine, one question." I grinned.

"Shoot!"

"Is he here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, thank Merlin. It'd be way harder if we were in different schools." She said happily.

"Hey! If Hermione gets a question, I want one too!" Ginny pleaded.

"Okay okay, fine. Go ahead, Gin." I knew Lavender secretly loved the attention.

"So have you guys like…done it?" Ginny said with a glint in her eye. Lavender's eyes went wide.

"Ginny! You can't ask that!" I laughed and slapped her lightly on the arm.

Ginny sighed. "Okay fine Miss. Party Pooper. What house is he in?"

"I…umm, I can't say." Lavender's voice went quiet.

"We won't have more questions about who he is! I just want to know if he's got a backbone, that's all!" Lavender looked to the floor and Ginny's mouth dropped. "He's not in Hufflepuff, is he?"

Lavender's head snapped up and she shook her head frantically, making her wavy blonde hair fling around. "No, no, no! He's in…" She cleared her throat and motioned for us to lean in closer to her. Ginny and I were practically lying on the table. "Slytherin."

Ginny pulled away from her and squealed. "Lav Lav's got a Slytherin Badass!" Lavender hushed her and I hooted her on.

"You guys! Not a word." Lavender said seriously.

After Ginny and I calmed down we put are right hand over our hearts. "We solemnly swear." We said in unison.

The grandfather clock chimed to signal that it was 8. I had to go get ready for my first class.

"Oh, I have to go! Bye you two, and good luck with your men!" I laughed and walked off. Before I did get out of earshot, I heard Lavender gasp and inquire Ginny about her man. I smirked internally.

I nearly ran to the Common Room and whilst opening the door, accidentally knocking Parvati off the steps.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry, Parvati!" I apologized profusely.

"It's alright, Hermione! No harm, no foul!" She smiled.

I knew I wasn't going to be late and she and I were in the same class, so I decided to talk to her. "I couldn't help but notice you weren't at breakfast." I cocked my head to the side.

She blushed a shade of crimson. "Oh, breakfast."

"So, you were with someone!" I giggled.

"How did you know?" She asked in hushed voice.

"Lavender put two and two together. Why don't we go to class and talk about it?" I motioned for her to get her books which were beside mine.

We got our books and headed to Arithmancy. She didn't tell me who it was the whole time but I realized I never asked. Parvati continued to go on about how sweet he was.

"He took me out on the Quidditch Pitch! Wanted me to ride on his broom with him but I was afraid of heights!"

"But did you go?" I asked as we reached the entrance to our class.

"Well he was a Quidditch Captain and told me flew very well. He told me he'd take care of me. He was so patient, Hermione! It was surprising!"

"That's great, Parvarti! Make sure you update the rest of the girls, unless they get to you first!" I chuckled and went over to my seat. She waved goodbye and went to hers.

It was in the middle of Arithmancy that I had a sudden realization. I wasn't even thinking about it but apparently my subconscious was. Ginny's boyfriend, grey eyes, Slytherin, Quidditch captain.

Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati were all dating Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**AN: I know the twins are still there when they shouldn't be but let's just say Molly made go back and finish!**

**-Also, Hermione is a little out of character for this chapter, just because I had to make it seem like she was really interested in Lavender and Parvati's love life to figure everything out. Don't worry! She'll have her sass and fire back when Draco comes along! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell rang in Arithmancy snapping me out of my stupor. I gathered all my things and rushed out of the classroom in a hurry. Walking down the hall quickly, I looked behind me to see if anyone was behind me. Looking back to my front, I collided with a wall and fell on my arse. I groaned. Stupid Peeves, who thinks it's funny putting a random wall in the hall huh?! Well, initially I thought it was Peeves but that was until I heard-

"Mudblood!"

I looked up. Oh great, the king of dramatics. Automatically, I glared at him.

"Watch where you're going!" Geez, it's like he's the one that fell on the floor. "Now I have Mudblood germs all over me." He patted at the nonexistent dirt on his sleeves.

"You're so bloody full of it, Malfoy." I murmured as I got up. I started to walk away when his voice stopped me.

"What was that Mudblood? If you got something to say, at least have the dignity to say it to my face!"

I contemplated as I stood there. But he wasn't worth my time. I kept on walking, ignoring his voice.

I reached the Gryffindor Common Room and conveniently saw Lavender, Parvarti, and Ginny sitting together at a table. I had to decide if I was going to tell them now or wait it out. Maybe I'll wait. I don't even know if I'm right about this. But if I am right, I can't just let them keep dating that cheater. I took one step forward, hesitated, and then took one step backwards. I shuffled a little too loudly and all three of their heads turned in my direction. My eyes widened as if I were caught doing something wrong.

"H-hey girls." I said nervously. I walked slowly towards them.

"Hermione! Why are you walking so slowly? Come over here!" Lavender motioned me over with her hand.

I quickened my steps but once I got to my seat, I didn't know if should sit down. If I did, I'd know right then and there I would have to tell them.

"Sit sit!" Parvati said excitedly.

I sat down cautiously and put my bookbag down on the floor beside me.

"So, we learned something new today. About—hey are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked and put a hand on my shoulder.

I wasn't very good with hiding my emotions.

"There's something I wanted to ask you guys." I blurted out.

They all looked confused but nodded at me anyway. I decided to start out with Lavender, since hers was the least likely but might make sense to the other girls.

"Okay Lavender, so the guy you're dating, he has grey eyes and is in Slytherin. Correct?" She nodded gradually but not understanding where I was going with it.

"And you, Parvarti, the guy you're dating is a Quidditch Captain. But we all know you wouldn't go for the Hufflepuff Captain, Zecharias or the Ravenclaw Captain, Roger, because you already tried." I went bit by bit, almost getting caught up in my own words. "But you wouldn't date, Oliver either so that only leaves-"

"Hermione, what are you going on abo-" Parvarti started but I cut her off.

I had to finish this.

"And Ginny, I know who your boyfriend is."

"Boyfriend?!" Lavender and Parvarti shouted together.

"Hermione! You promised we wouldn't talk about this!" Ginny's face started to go as bright red as her hair.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I have a bad feeling that you're all-" I stopped. Was I really going to say it? There was no going back now. If I didn't tell them, they'd probably end up figuring it out.

"That we're all what?" Ginny whispered.

No choice. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Dating the same guy."

When nothing happened, I slowly peeked through one eye. They all just sat there and stared at me as if I just told them I was a werewolf. It took a minute or two, maybe a couple hours until the realization set in for all of them and they pieced it all together. Lavender and Parvati looked to Ginny.

"Gin, who's your boyfriend?" Lavender's tone was surprisingly soft.

I looked to Ginny, who was staring at the table with her arms at her sides. "Draco Malfoy." She said in such a low voice that I almost didn't hear her at all.

"Parvarti?" Lavender turned to her.

She looked to the table as well. "Draco Malfoy."

It was Lavender's turn to look down to the table. "Draco Malfoy." She spoke.

I looked at each of them with eyes full of sympathy. It hurt me to see my friends broken-hearted and surprisingly not mad at each other. A sudden anger surged through me. That prat called himself a human being when obviously he had no human left in him for doing this to his friends. I got up suddenly, knocking my chair down in the process. All three heads snapped up in my abrupt movement. I took one more look at the girls and left the Common Room without another word.

I went straight down to the Great Hall and snuck into the kitchens. House elves were everywhere preparing food that would be for dinner in a few hours. I peered around to find Pinky. I almost gave up when I saw a set of pointed ears that had a pink tinge to it at the top.

"Pinky!" I rushed over to her with smile.

"Miss Hermione! Pinky is very glad to see you!" She smiled back at me.

"Me too, Pink. So I kind of need a favour, could you help me out?"

"Yes of course, Miss Hermione! What does Miss Hermione need?" Pinky set down the tray she was holding to the nearest table beside her.

I thought of the list in my mind. "I need ice cream, chocolate, cake, and pizza."

Pinky's face looked a little bewildered from her odd combination. "Okay! I will get those to you in a minute!" She rushed off into the kitchen without my reply.

I literally only waited for a minute until Pinky came back with all the food I requested. I took the heavy back from her. "Thank you so much Pinky! This will mean a lot to my friends." I took 3 Galleons out of my pocket.

Pinky's eyes widened at my taking out my money. "No, no! Miss Hermione that is not necessary!"

I grinned. "It's okay Pinky. Buy yourself something nice." I slipped the money beside her and walked away.

Talking out my wand, I pointed it to the bag and whispered, "Reducio." The bag shrunk instantly to the size of a small handbag and I carried it casually to my dormitory.

When I got back, the three girls were still sitting at the table but now all wet with tears. I put the bag directly in the middle of the table. "Engorgio!" The bag went back to its original size and I started to take everything out.

When everything was laid out I said, "Okay girls, dig in. We'll need lots of energy for the rest of the night." I was glad it was the weekend tomorrow.

For the first half an hour, we all just ate our hearts out and said nothing to each other. It seemed no one wanted to start.

"What do you all plan to do with Malfoy?" I asked as I took a bite out of my pizza.

"Well, what can we do? He's played all of us. Breaking up with him won't do anything. He'll just find more girls to break." Ginny said angrily and hastily spooned the ice cream in her mouth.

"At least get your fair share of a slap to his ugly face!" I laughed and they all joined in.

"Who the hell does that ass think he is?! Just 'cause he's the freakin' Slytherin Prince, doesn't mean he can rule the whole school." Lavender shouted.

"But he does rule the whole school, Lav. And apparently the girls in it." Parvarti added sadly.

"Hey." When none of them answered, I said it a little louder. "Hey! I wouldn't waste my time getting mad." They looked at me curiously.

A devilish smile graced my face. "I'd get even."

"Get even?" Pavarti questioned. "But how?"

I thought of all the pranks I had in mind and was about to list them when Ginny's eyes lit up.

"I got it!" Ginny stood up. "Hermione, you're the only one who hasn't gone out with Malfoy!"

"Whoa there, sister. I am not going out with Malfoy. No way in hell." I put my hands out for emphasis. "And besides, he wouldn't want to go out with me either remember? Mudblood, hello?"

Ginny sat back down with a pout.

"But that's it! You haven't gone out with Malfoy, so he doesn't know what kind of girl you are." Lavender said but made no sense to the rest of us. "Don't you guys get it? Hermione doesn't have to be her. We're witches! We can turn Hermione into a whole new girl!"

"Like what Mad-Eye Moody did with Barty Crouch Jr. in fourth year?" Parvarti said excitedly. It's was like they almost forgot what Malfoy did to them.

Ginny's smile came back into play. "That's brilliant Lavender! And then Hermione can go out with Malfoy and break his heart!"

They all looked to me with smiles that almost looked evil. But they went away when they saw my face. "You guys can't possibly be serious about this! I can't break Malfoy's heart if I can't get it in the first place! I can't stand that idiot and when I show who I am, he'll know it's me!"

"Mione, I know we're asking a lot of you. But, he really hurt us. And it was your idea to get revenge wasn't it?" Ginny looked at her with those eyes. Those eyes that even I couldn't resist.

"Well…yeah. But I meant like pranks or something!" I looked back at her.

"If she really doesn't want to do it, don't force her. We'll come up with something else." Lavender's face dropped all her happiness.

A few moments of silence passed by. The idea wasn't exactly horrible. I mean, he wouldn't know it was me if I tried hard enough. And I'd break his heart anyway so it's a win win for all of us. But he's still the annoying Malfoy that tormented me for years. But the look on everyone's faces when I turned down the idea… Was it that bad?

"Alright, I'll do it." I chimed in. Their faces all lit up like a light.

"Really?! I mean, you don't have to Hermione!" Parvati said. "But…it would mean a lot."

"Yes, I'll do it. Now you better fill me in on what to do before I change my mind!"


End file.
